wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
First Aid
First Aid is a secondary profession which enables a player to heal themselves or others, and to remove poisons. First Aid practitioners may create a variety of bandages which can be used to heal any player. Bandages are made from cloth (linen, wool, silk, mageweave, etc.), with higher quality fabrics producing more effective bandages. When applied to a character, bandages cannot be reapplied to that character for sixty seconds, when the "Recently Bandaged" debuff disappears. First Aid practitioners can also make anti-venom consumables from venom sacs dropped by various poisonous monsters (e.g., scorpids), though a physician's anti-venoms are not as powerful as those created by Alchemists. Uses First Aid is highly recommended to all classes as a way of reducing downtime between battles, by quickly restoring health after combat. Even classes with healing spells can benefit, since using a bandage after combat will conserve mana, saving the time otherwise spent drinking. Bandages, usable in or out of combat, also have a large role in groups and raids. Characters who are not tanking or healing can back away from the battle at hand and apply a bandage to themselves, to help save the healer's mana. However, be warned that being hit while applying a bandage will cancel its channeled heal. A remedy to this problem is to stun, fear, or find some other means to lose the aggro of that monster long enough to get some use out of the bandage. Skill Level Guide to First Aid To begin your first aid career, seek out the First Aid trainer in the starting zone for your race. There are no prerequisites for learning First Aid other than the 10 silver you'll be charged. Once you've acquired the First Aid skill, you can begin making Linen Bandages immediately and your potential skill level will be 75. Thereafter, consult the following table as you progress in First Aid skill. Training Location Guide Trainers are located in each city and in several other population centers. Consult the list of trainers later in this article or ask a guard for directions. If the trainer you find can no longer teach you, they will direct you to the next appropriate trainer. used for reaching Expert level, as well as and are sold by: * Deneb Walker in the Arathi Highlands near Stromgarde Keep * Balai Lok'Wein in the Dustwallow Marsh near Brackenwall Village appears to be a very rare world drop. is sold in The Bulwark, Chillwind Camp, and Light's Hope Chapel and requires Honored with Argent Dawn. Note: The above items are books, not normal trained skills. You can buy them even if you don't have the requisite First Aid level and use them later. This will save you travel time, if you have the cash available. To reach Artisan skill in First Aid (above level 225), you will need to complete a quest: * quest in Theramore, Dustwallow Marsh. * quest in Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands. The Heavy Mageweave, Runecloth and Heavy Runecloth Bandage Skills are taught by the artisan quest-giver without charge as your skill increases. used for reaching Master level is sold at: * Temple of Telhamat * Falcon Watch External links Category:First Aid